Everything is great
by cocasbabe
Summary: nothing to do with NIH, just Natalie defeating her demons.


Ok guys, this is a one shot fic. I will NOT be writing any more chapters, maybe stories that continue on, but not chapters. Just for clarity. Please R&R.

Willow.

H

Natalie's POV:

As she entered her apartment, she stared at the evil creature she had to face. It was black, with white and black teeth, untouched for too many years. Dust coated its menacing coat. The piano, that had caused her husbands death.

Her therapist had said she needed to face her problems, that was two years ago. This was the only way. The piano was her only reminder, and it was constantly there, she could not look at it, yet she could not get rid of it either. It was her past, present and possibly future. As her she sat on the stool, the memories came flooding back, they were blindingly painful, as her fingers swept the keys like so many years ago, the pain numbed, and she was only with the piano.

She played all through the night, into the early hours of morning. Her sorrows were lost by time for work. She was surprisingly at rest, ready for work and not tired. She had been right; she had to ace the piano.

H

Steven's POV:

When Natalie had come in for work, something had been different. She looked confident, head high, like she had conquered a long time trouble. The only one he could think of was her husband, who had died in an attempt to save her. How could she conquer that fear? She could not.

"Nat?" he said worried, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Steven." She said glowing, "Just wide awake."

"Ok" he said not so convinced. Something was different.

H

Eva's POV:

It was the end of a very quiet day. Nothing to report other than more paperwork. Natalie seemed, happier and more bouncy, full of life. Steven seemed worried, and Miles was flirting as usual. Frank and she had been attempting to amuse themselves, by silly little things like trying not to think of polar bears for 5 minutes. It was actually quite difficult to do, as tyring causes you to think of them, and not trying also does.

"See you tomorrow Eva." Said Steven politely.

"Same to you to Steven" she replied.

H

Natalie's POV:

It was an end to a great day, lots of paperwork, but she was free of day mares, and could think freely without hauntings of her husband.

"Bye Nat, see you tomorrow" said Steven warily.

"You too Steven" she commented.

"Nat" he said softly

"Yes" she said concerned

"You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course Steven" she said relaxing "Now go home and sleep."

"Bye" he said lightly.

H

Steven's POV:

"She seemed fine, but his gut said otherwise" he thought as he drove home. He stopped off at Madam Jazz for dinner and a drink, but then was again in thought. He decided, after two hours of driving around that he would check on Natalie, just in case.

As he pulled his car into the car park and parked, he walked across the road, and brought a single yellow rose for her. Just in case. He walked up to her apartment wondering what he was going to say, I just thought I'd check on you encase you were suicidal? No.

But as he came to her door his thoughts were drowned with the sound of a piano. It was beautiful, Mazeppa by Tchaikovsky. He hadn't known Natalie played. A sudden panic reached him as he rung the bell, what if she had company.

H

Natalie's POV:

She had just finished playing her favourite song, her hands just leapt over the keys and she was lost, when the door bell wrung.

"Coming" she screamed, not noticing she was only wearing a pair of yellow bikinis after going to the pool.

"Steven" she said amazed at the man at her, Natalie Durant's, door holding a yellow rose.

"Umm…" he said nervously, "Am I interrupting?"

"No I was just ah," she said suddenly embarrassed, "playing the piano."

"Well, ah, this is ah for ah you and um."

"Thanks" she said interrupting him as he got fidgety, "It's beautiful, want to come in."

"Sure" he said happily. "I didn't know you played"

"I, sort of didn't until last night."

"Well, it was ah really good." He said looking directly into her eyes. "Will you play some more?"

"Ok" she said hesitantly.

H

Steven's POV:

As she started he stood behind her watching in amazement at how fast and accurate her fingers moved. When she finished her said softly;

"That was great"

"Thanks." She said smiling, god he loved that smile. "Have you eaten?"

"No" he said lying.

"Want to order some Chinese" she asked hope in her voice

"Sure" he said giving her a grin.

"Go grab a movie to watch" she ordered.

She had ordered the Chinese and picked it up by the time he had chosen a movie. Spirited Away. He had said it looked interesting.

So they sat, eating and watching in a peaceful silence. As it ended, and the food was eaten he noticed she was asleep.

"Goodnight Nat" he whispered into her ear as he lifted her into her bed.

He stood frozen, watching her for a while and then left, he was however stopped by her voice;

"No don't, not him, take me, don't John, no I can't loose you again."

She was having a nightmare.

"I will never play again; it was my fault, never."

He gently shook her; she was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Nat, wake up you were dreaming it's ok." He reassured her.

"Sorry" she said when awake.

"What for?" he said puzzled.

"Everything" she said, a single tear escaping her eye, the only sign of emotion she shed.

He gently took her in his arms and embraced her, for what seemed like an hour. Her hair smelt like apple and mango, her body cold and sweaty from the dream.

"Oh Nat" he whispered. Pulling apart from the hug.

They lay down on her bed, and he whispered, "Its ok, everything is ok."

And the both fell into a deep sleep. Steven with his arms wrapped carefully around Natalie, and Natalie, hands pressed against Steven's hard chest and head burrowed into his neck.

Just before he fell asleep he whispered, "Don't be sorry for everything, everything is great.

H

Thanks guys. Please R&R

Ok here is the deal;

You have a choice in your reviews, who do you want to feature in the next fic I write? It is going to be a like angst, so I'm going to totally wrecked two peoples lives by making them wreck each other, so tell me in reviews! Thanks a million

Willow.

Information Systems


End file.
